Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures is a Sonic Fan Anime. This is about Josh's friends in cool adventures. You can also see crossovers here. By the way, the series is free-join. JTH announces a second installment of this series. It accepts participants' ideas for new episodes, according to its quality. Here it is: Josh the Hedgehog XI: Saga Adventures. This Sonic X-like series has also Japanese and Filipino versions. Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *ChromaTheFox7241 Genre This series is much focused on action & adventure. Comedy is kept up to a minimal. Few characters provide comedic relief, for much fun in each episode. Characters There are very few characters that are exclusive to these series. They are written with a asterisk after the bullet. 'Fanon Heroes' 'JTH's Characters' *Josh the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Thomas the Echidna (first appears in Episode 1) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (first appears in Episode 1) *Louie the Fox (first appears in Episode 1) *Arthur the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Jameskie the Hedgehog *Rey the Hedgedragon (first appears in Episode 1) *Yuki the Hedgecat (first appears in Episode 1) *Alice the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) *Sandy the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) *Jesse the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *The Centrifugal Gang (first appears in Episode 38) *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox (first appears in Episode 1) *Golver the Mineralhog *Silvold the Mineralhog *Frost the Skunk-cat *Scorch the Skunk-cat *Shizuku the Hedgecat (first appears in Episode 28) *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid (first appears in Episode 2) *Magna the Phoenix (first appears in Episode 2) *Tsume the Wolf (first appears in Episode ?; later appears as the main hero in Movie E) 'SB100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Patricia the Skunk (first appears in Episode 1) *Metal Patricia (first appears in Episode 1) *SPARKY (first appears in Episode 1) *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Sage the Phoenix (first appears in Episode 2) 'CTF7241's Characters' *Chroma Spectro / Chroma the Fox (first appears in Episode 1) *Fiera Spectro / Fiera the Hedgehog (first appears in Episode 1) *Ultravia Spectro / Ultravia the Echidna (first appears in Episode 1) *Sonaria Spectro / Sonaria the Cat (first appears in Episode 1) 'MTF's characters' *Zone (first appears in Episode 4) *Nebula the seedrian *spaze the seedrian 'Assassin's characters' *Assassin the Hedgehog Spiderboy's Characters *Noah the Hedgehog *Kitana the Hedgehog *Kaminai the Hedgehog *(The Other Squads and Leaders. Gurin,Namikku,Yumi,Kurenai,ETC.) 'Complemental Characters (only in Movie F)' Only 12 characters must be complemental in each user. If you have only 11 characters or fewer in this series, that is the max of your character capacity needed to put in this section. NOTE: 'Complemental characters are mirror characters of each specific hero character. 'JTH's Characters #John the Hedgehog → (Josh the Hedgehog) #Shaku the Hedgecat → (Yuki the Hedgecat) #Samoht the Echidna → (Thomas the Echidna) #Cruiseris the Hedgehawk → (Jetris the Hedgehawk) #Eloui the Fox → (Louie the Fox) #Andy the Hedgehog → (Arthur the Hedgehog) #Jonskie the Hedgehog → (Jameskie the Hedgehog) #Yer the Hedgedragon → (Rey the Hedgedragon) #Eccila the Cat → (Alice the Cat) #Oki the Hedgecat → (Shizuku the Hedgecat) #Nate the HedgeReploidfox → (Jonathan the HedgeReploidfox) #Atlan the Hedgehog → (Jesse the Hedgehog) 'Fanon Villains' 'JTH's Characters' *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Skyflame the Hawk *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Metal Josh *Metal Rey *Equera the Dark *Magmalix the Koopa *Neon the Hedgehog *Platinum the Mineralhog *Reff the Ghosthog *EMAU-0012 Polarius (only appears in the movie) 'SB100's Characters' *Dr. EggPlankton *Layla the FoxSkunk *The HenchCombots **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Kai the Hedgehog *Zane the Gorilla *Jack-4 Commander *Metal Jack *Tensai the Shark *Fury the Tasmainian Devil *Clyde the Chameleon *Professor Vulcan the Vulture *Archer the Crocodile *BlackSkull the Hedgehog *Chester the Crocodile 'Meme's chars' *Darktan the demonoid *Xplorer the Antibuer 'Canon Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee 'Canon Villains' *Dr. Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Metal Sonic Theme Songs (Note: You can post a suggestion to add a theme song for the seasons.) Season 1 - Rockman.EXE Axess Opening - Futatsu no Mirai Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 - Megaman X8 - Wild Fang Episodes 'Season 1' '/Episode 1: The Vacation/ ' '/Episode 2: Camping in the Forest/ ' '/Episode 3: Interrupting Interception/ ' 'Episode 4: Battle Training ' 'Episode 5: Ancient Test' 'Episode 6: First Attack' 'Episode 7: I.T.S. is Baaaaack!' 'Episode 8: The Blue Blur's Visit' 'Episode 9: Take the Second Test' 'Episode 10: The Draconian Haven' 'Episode 11: Magma Encounter?' 'Episode 12: The 3rd Trap' 'Episode 13: Evilscapade' 'Episode 14: Canonical Accident' 'Episode 15: The Sudden Fourth Test' 'Episode 16: A Magnificent Rest' 'Episode 17: The Neo Counterpart' 'Episode 18: The Witchy Arrival' 'Episode 19: The Sexy, Pretty, Attractive, Reliable, Kind, Yellow Skunk' 'Episode 20: Training at its Best' 'Episode 21: A Near-Impossibility Ensues' 'Episode 22: D' Ultimate Fuzzion' 'Episode 23: Troubles & Hopes' 'Episode 24: The Original Egghead ' 'Episode 25: The Long Lost Fifth Test' 'Episode 26: Dual Destruction' 'Season 2' 'Episode 27: Power of the King' 'Episode 28: Code Double' 'Episode 29: Moebian Mayhem' 'Episode 30: A.S.R.R. Is Back in Action' 'Episode 31: Knightmares on the Run' 'Episode 32: The Proto-Neutrinos ' 'Episode 33: He's B.A.C.K the 7th Time' 'Episode 34: Back to the Ancient's Timeline' 'Episode 35: Another Encounter?!' 'Episode 36: The Awakening' 'Episode 37: Present Time' 'Episode 38: Neutral Force' 'Episode 39: Your "Knightmare"' 'Episode 40: Golden Emerald in a Box' 'Episode 41: It's the Eighth Test' 'Episode 42: The Electric Ancient Leader' 'Episode 43: Ventilus King vs. Jack-in-the-Munchkin' 'Episode 44: Your Second "Knightmare"' 'Episode 45: Koopa Troopaz' 'Episode 46: 5 New Boltbuckets' 'Episode 47: The Ultimate Lifeform' 'Episode 48: The Mysterious Purity' 'Episode 49: Hard Decisions' 'Episode 50: Egghead Bash (Part 1)' 'Episode 51: Egghead Bash (Part 2)' 'Episode 52: The Hazard of EX Machina' 'Season 3' 'Episode 53: Chaotix's Arrival' 'Episode 54: New Enemies' 'Episode 55: Draconian Surge' 'Episode 56: Icy Loner Wolf' 'Episode 57: Storms of Anger' 'Episode 58: Team Dark Reunites' 'Episode 59: Something Steel-Hard' 'Episode 60: Originality Shows Up' 'Episode 61: Chase to Mobius' 'Episode 62: Paranormal Action' 'Episode 63: Much-a-Munchkin Mobian' 'Episode 64: A Stupid Game' 'Episode 65: Evil Rustbuckets' 'Episode 66: Pirates & Croco-Fools' 'Episode 67: Gaia Energy' 'Episode 68: Decep-leon' 'Episode 69: A Sharky Faker' 'Episode 70: You've Got This, Sonic!' 'Episode 71: The Near-Unescapable Ancient Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 1)' 'Episode 72: Reff's Holocaustic Future (Ancient Futures: Pt. 2)' 'Episode 73: 2 in 1 Futures (Ancient Futures Pt. 3)' 'Episode 74: The 2nd Present Return' 'Episode 75: Ninth Bash' 'Episode 76: The Attack of the Empires' 'Episode 77: An Inevitable Dark Hour' 'Episode 78: Ecliptic DOOM' 'Season 4' 'Episode 79: We WILL Prevail!' 'Episode 80: The Organization Master' 'Episode 81: Return of the Metal' 'Episode 82: Zuccorchic Discovery' 'Episode 83: Project A.T.T.A.C.K.' 'Episode 84: Tasmanian Frenzy' 'Episode 85: The Helioscendant & the Lunascendant' 'Episode 86: Pizza Deli-Berries' 'Episode 87: Bash of Skulleton Scallywags' 'Episode 88: Infinity Emeralds' History' 'Episode 89: A Loose Cannon' 'Episode 90: Tenth Rush' 'Episode 91: Heyeayeayea Choir' 'Episode 92: Deve-love-ment' 'Episode 93: Brotherbonds' 'Episode 94: I.T.S. in the Frontlines' 'Episode 95: Pact with Windy Hedgebats' 'Episode 96: Lightning Strikes' 'Episode 97: The Awakening of the King's Power' 'Episode 98: Eleventh Horde' 'Episode 99: A Neophyte Becomes a Master' 'Episode 100: Neo-dification' 'Episode 101: Metal Overclock' 'Episode 102: The Infinity Tag Team SPECIAL!' 'Episode 103: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 1)' 'Episode 104: J.U.P.I.T.E.R. Showdown! (Part 2) ' 'Season 5' 'Episode 105: Hail Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid' 'Episode 106: Victory Bash' 'Episode 107: Of All Intellect: Hedgehog vs Vulture (Awezome Battle Part 1)' 'Episode 108: Of All Brawn: Hedgedragon vs Gorilla (Awezome Battle Part 2)' 'Episode 109: Of All Resilience: Hedgehawk vs Robot (Awezome Battle Part 3)' 'Episode 110: Hilariousity Ensues Again' 'Episode 111: Scout Report' 'Episode 112: A Friendly Robot' 'Episode 113: Cryogenic Exploration' 'Episode 114: Ultimaccess' 'Episode 115: Some Old Villain' 'Episode 116: I.T.S. & A.S.R.R. Alliance' 'Episode 117: Dr. EggRey Sings Heyeayeayea (Comedy X: Part 1)' 'Episode 118: Jonathan Does His Freestyle (Comedy X: Part 2)' 'Episode 119: Sonic & Shadow Converse' 'Episode 120: Light-Speed Training ' 'Episode 121: Gymnastically Flexible' 'Episode 122: Cosmic Fusion' 'Episode 123: Your Last Attack' 'Episode 124: The Sacred Sword of the Ancients' 'Episode 125: I Saw A Rainbow' 'Episode 126: Alliance of Total Darkness' 'Episode 127: Each One's Packin' Up' 'Episode 128: Infinity Emerald Recon (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 1)' 'Episode 129: Rise of the Planetary Doom (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 2)' 'Episode 130 FINALE: Intellect is Key! (Xt3me Battle Finale: Part 3)' 'Episode X: The Heroes' Ultimate Victory (Epilogue Special: Part 1)' 'Episode Y: A Spectacular Celebration (Epilogue Special: Part 2)' 'Episode Z: Peace Reigns Ultimate (Epilogue Special: Part 3 FINALE)' Movies Please add your movies here. 'Movie A: The Attack of the Ultimate Android' EMAU-0012 Polarius debuts as the main villain in the movie. It first started in Diablodia HQ, where Dr. EggRey is finishing his new project. After adding the last part of his project, a gleam of light appeared from the project, forming a fully-equipped robot. Dr. EggRey was impressed and said, "This robot is made to destroy those stubborn heroes for good. Now that it's ready for battle, this day shall be their doom!" and ended with an evil laugh. After that, he sends a gigantic horde of Equera Bots, along with the repaired Equera Aeratos and Equera Fulminos, and also his master project, everywhere in the Ancient Dimension. Also he sends his unmanned but controllable Equera EX Machina and his Equera Jupiter to Mobius. Will the Equera Empire succeed on dominating the two planets for eternity, or will the heroes stop the forces of evil? 'Movie B: Destruction Magma' It stars Magmalix the Koopa as the main villain in the movie. It first started in the Ancient Dimension's Fire Moon, Phleimis, where the Magma Fortress was located. Magmalix was planning on how to get the Celestial Relic, an Ancient Relic that is filled with massive cosmic energy. Those who can harness the power of the Celestial Relic is granted with omnicosmic powers. He thought of a great idea. He went to the Celestial Haven and went to Royal Ceres, Celestia's throne to defeat Celestia. He was no match, but he overwhelms her by transforming to Fury Meteor form, through his Magma Core. She fell unconscious and was losing energy. Magmalix walked up to a hallway blocked by a cosmic force field. He tried and tried to break it, but to no success. He returns back to Phleimis, frustrated. In Ventilus, Solar and Lunar visited Josh. As Solar and Lunar watched a news transmission in Josh's throne, they saw their mother unconscious. They got angry. So, they asked Josh and the others for help to defeat the unknown monster who defeated Celestia. Will they find Magmalix and defeat him, or will Magmalix open the locked hallway and steal the Celestial Relic to dominate the universe? 'Movie C: The Sacred Code of Royalty' Shinigami the Deathhog debuts in the movie as a supporting hero. It first started when Josh and Yuki had their 2nd centeversary. They invited their friends to join celebrate the event. 2 days after the guest preparation, they all prepared to go to the Thunderous Tornado Castle for the celebration. After the event, a silhouette appeared and abducted Yuki without a trace. Josh sensed something peculiar and decides to postpone the event. The guests went home, but Josh's other friends didn't leave. Instead, they joined to defeat the unknown culprit. They went everywhere in the Ancient Dimension, but they didn't know that Yuki was imprisoned in the Labyrinth Sepulchre in Diablodia, because the basement was coated with special ionocement that jams radar or any sensors, making it as a stealth hideout. They went to an abandoned lighthouse in Seaborgia and met a black hedgehog carrying a golden scythe. They met him and talked about the black hedgehog's story why he was living in the abandoned lighthouse. The gang invited him to join the group to locate the culprit's location. The black hedgehog agreed to join and help them. Will the heroes succeed on saving Yuki and defeat the anonymous culprit, or will the anonymous culprit succeed on taking the Code from Yuki for himself and be immortal? 'Movie D: Malevolent Return' Shinigami the Deathhog appears in the movie as the main villain. After the events of defeating the culprit and saving Yuki, Shinigami was fading because he was fatally attacked by the final attack of the culprit. After he said his final words, he faded away, and left a specially-prepared Gaiyyite. The culprit was heavily weakened. He reveals himself to be Reff the Ghosthog all along. He struggled to get up and picked up the Gaiyyite gem on the ground. He went to his ritual room to revive Shinigami. He used his powers to recharge the Gaiyyite and performed a ritual. Suddenly, Shinigami appeared, revived but incomplete. He was already occupied by his master's grip and his Malevolens half, making him evil. Reff ordered his new servant to steal the Code from Yuki once again, as Reff failed because he was outnumbered by the heroes. Shinigami obeyed and fled to Ventilus to fight his former friends. Will Shinigami succeed on taking the Code for his master, or will the heroes stop Shinigami and destroy him instead? 'Movie E: The Canid C.L.A.W. Hero' Tsume the Wolf makes his debut in the movie as the main protagonist. Before the main story of the movie, Dr. EggRey defeated the heroes through a full-force assault with his Equera Aeratos, Equera Fulminos, Equera Fleimos, and Equera EX Machina, and the heavy-armored Equera Bots. Dr. EggRey turned the Syphon Geo Tank on and it absorbed the Ancient energy out of the Ancients, disabling them to release their full potential in fighting villains. They remained low in powers and became semi-ordinary Mobians. Fortunately, their natural abilities like speed, intellect, strength, etc. remained in them. In the land of Pyramus, there arose a Mobian hunter wolf that dreamed to help the Ancients (although he was an Ancient too) to protect the AD from the forces of evil, so he began to train himself for battle and forged a hand-equipped claw that was made from ivory, and was strengthened by mixing zinc in the ivory claw, then he painted it with yellow, except the edges of the claws. He was excited to fight the Equera Bots that he wore a leather armor and a yellow cape on his back. Will Tsume discover his true mission to destroy the Syphon Geo Tank, or will he cross the wrong road? 'Movie F: Biological Mystic Mirrors' John the Hedgehog, Shaku the Hedgecat, Samoht the Echidna, Cruiseris the Hedgehawk, Eloui the Fox, Andy the Hedgehog, Jonskie the Hedgehog, Yer the Hedgedragon, Eccila the Cat, Oki the Hedgecat, Nate the HedgeReploidfox, and Atlan the Hedgehog make their debut as the main group of villains. Josh, Yuki, Thomas, Jetris, Louie, Arthur, Jameskie, Rey, Alice, Shizuku, Jonathan, and Jess ventured to the Limerick Crossroads in Diablodia, where they saw a small but mysterious cave at the left road. They entered the cave, and destroyed monsters along the way, until they open a steel door. They saw a mirror inside. As they face the mirror, a peculiar flash of light blinded them. Suddenly, a group of opposite doppelgangers of the heroes emerged from the light and broke through the cave's ceiling, going to an unknown destination. The heroes went back to their continents and talked about the phenomenon through a global transmission. The Ancient Leaders thought of an idea to stop the incoming evilness. Will they succeed on protecting the universe from their doppelgangers, or will the mysterious doppelgangers destroy the real ones and rule the universe for their master? Voice Actors Trivia *Episode 88 is a pun on the symbol of infinity, due to its title named Infinity Emeralds' History. *Episode 79 is a pun on Will's theme from Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, namely We Will Prevail. *Episode 68 has a title fusion, deception ''and ''chameleon. Gallery Josh Artwork.png|Josh the Hedgehog (main protagonist)|link=Josh the Hedgehog FFDM7.png|Yuki the Hedgecat (deuteragonist)|link=Yuki the Hedgecat 408px-Jack the Hedgehog.png|Jack the Hedgehog Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk Category:Series